


Lineage

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [9]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Flirting, Kitsune, Lesbian Character, Trans Female Character, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: A newly-changed Lightning gets some werewolf lessons from her girlfriend. Trans Lightning.





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lineage  
Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
Rating: T for mild language and dirty jokes  
Words: 1,099
> 
> A/N: Another Stockpile entry. Figured I'd keep up with the werewolf theme since I posted my Wolfenstein fics recently (which, if you're into my Farroncest fics, you should DEF check those out, similar content there). This was also written about three-ish years ago. Enjoy!

Everything burns. Delightfully, in all honesty. Her arms, legs, back, _face_ even. Unlike anything she's ever felt before. But she has to concentrate. Hard. That's already proving difficult.

Lightning's senses run wild. She inhales flowers and days-old raindrops, the intoxicating stench of blood. Pitch black has become overcast. She couldn't have imagined seeing this well in the black of night before she changed, but now? She sees a rabbit flitting off in the distance, leaves swaying in the trees. There's clearer sounds for those, too. Thumping paws against the loamy earth. Leaves scratching against one another. Gentle snoring of some animal off in the distance.

It's all overwhelming, yes, and a lot to take in, but to think she's missed out on all these sensations before? She considers herself lucky to feel them now.

Something's off though. Way off. _Where's Vanille?_

Lightning throws her head around, eyes darting from one subtle movement to the next. She can't pick up a scent either. Odd.

Her heart pounds, worried that something might have happened. "Vanille?"

Nothing.

Lightning growls, worried. Something hits her back, and she steps forward, swerving around to check. What in the-

_THUMP!_

Lightning loses her footing. Falls. Bare back hits the grass. The warmth surrounding her fades, melts off her body into dust. Palms press into her shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

"You lost focus again."

When her eyes adjust, Lightning looks up, locking with narrowing emeralds. Lightning scoffs and pushes Vanille off her, trying to drown out the giggling.

Vanille pulls her up, swiping off the stray leaves and blades of grass. "Out of focus. Right outta fur. You just had this!"

Yeah, she knows. Lightning pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's hard," she admits. Because it is.

Vanille smiles. It's reassuring. "For you, it is, I know. But you can get it down. You're already doing better than yesterday. Just takes a bit of fo-"

"A _lot_ of focus..."

"Okay, a _lot_ of focus," she says, smiling. "But it'll come naturally after a while. It's just... harder for you. Right now. You're doin' really good." She's trying to sound uplifting in the end and in a way she is, but fuck, is it hard to just... fail. Constantly.

"Where were you?" Lightning blurts out. She's curious. Wants to know if she's failed extra hard today. Not catching Vanille's scent is unusual.

Vanille circles around her, naked body shimmering with what little moonlight is visible. "Here."

"Here?"

"Mhmm. I've been watching you. Makin' sure you were okay and focusin'." She stops in front of Lightning. "Not sure if you've noticed, but you have a _really_ hard time concentrating when your brain isn't the one doin' it."

Lightning averts her eyes. Caught. Hard to be around someone you're dating who has no qualms about being naked. Hard not to look and get distracted.

Vanille drops the subject. "I was here. Why?"

Lightning wraps her arms around Vanille's waist and rests her chin on Vanille's shoulder. "I... I couldn't find you. Couldn't smell you. At all. It's like your scent just disappeared."

Vanille pulls them to the ground and lies back into Lightning's chest. "That was on purpose."

"Huh."

"Yeah. I told you I got a little fox in me, too."

"That again?"

Vanille lets out a rather cute growl. "I'm not lying! I told you before. Kinda mad you didn't believe me."

Lightning rumbles into her neck. "I thought you were joking. What does that even mean?"

"Well..." Vanille trails off. There's a nervous rumble in her chest as she wriggles in Lightning's lap. Her ass presses quite firmly into Lightning's crotch. "I'm not... fully wolf. Not entirely."

Lightning raises an eyebrow, attempting to control the surge of arousal. "Is that a bad thing?"

"In the grand scheme of things, no. I'm proud of it. But for others... it makes me a mutt."

Lightning might not be privy to all the terms and body language used by Vanille and others, but she gets the implication. Some don't see her as... purebred, for loss of a better word. It stings a bit, knowing that Vanille must have kept this pain inside for so long.

"Anyway, that's not the point. My grandfather. Maternal. He's a fox. _Was_ one, anyway. Got with my grandmum, who's full wolf. Had my mum. My mum got with my dad. He's full wolf. They had me. A little wolf with some fox mixed in."

_Interesting_. Lightning hadn't known before. Vanille never went into extreme detail about her extended family. This is new to her. Fascinating news, to be honest. She hums.

"You're probably wondering what this has to do with not getting my scent." Vanille brings one leg in. She runs one nail across the back of Lightning's hand.

"I am."

Vanille sighs. "Well. There's this... trait. Ability? I'm not even sure at this point. But, it allows me to... hide my scent, so to speak."

"_What?_"

"Crazy, yeah?" Vanille rests her head back on Lightning's chest. "I don't know the science behind it or anything. My mum tried to explain it to me once - she can do it too - and it more or less sounded like being able to control some of the body's sweat glands. The ones that give off scent? They just... don't _emit_ like normally. More like a suppression I guess?"

"Huh." Wow. What the fuck? That's quite a useful trait. Lightning is almost jealous.

Vanille purrs into Lightning collarbone. "Mmm, and it's _sooo_ easy, too. Takes no effort. I can't be tracked at all. But, it's not that simple. It only comes this naturally for foxes. Mum said my grandad was able to do it." Vanille arches her back and rolls her hips.

Lightning catches that, tries to ignore it.

"Wolves can _learn _it, but it's way harder. Takes a lot longer to perfect and keep it up. _You _could learn, you know. I could teach you."

"You actually would?" That comes out strained, because fuck Vanille's bare ass pressing into her dick.

"Yeah. Some day. Maybe when you aren't distracted by my ass and can actually hold on to your fur?" Vanille stands up and laughs. "Come find me and maybe we'll do something about that." She lunges forward, exploding into a large ball of fur, fangs, and tail, and pounds off into the woods.

Lightning swears under her breath. Her arousal lingers but it's gotta take a back seat, at least for now. She sits and concentrates on shifting. The overwhelming sensations start their return as a little mix of Vanille's scent lingers in the air.


End file.
